Antonio Luna
'Antonio Luna ' was a Filipino army general who fought in the Philippine–American War. Regarded as one of the fiercest generals of his time, he succeeded Artemio Ricarte as Chief of Staff of the Armed Forces of the Philippines. He sought to apply his background in military science to the fledgling army. A sharpshooter himself, he organized professional guerrilla soldiers later to be known as the "Luna Sharpshooters" and the "Black Guard". His three-tier defense, now known as the Luna Defense Line, gave the American troops a hard campaign in the provinces north of Manila. This defense line culminated in the creation of a military base in the Cordillera. Despite his commitment to discipline the army and serve the Republic which attracted the admiration of people, his temper caused some to abhor him. His efforts were not without recognition during his time, for he was awarded the Philippine Republic Medal in 1899. He was also a member of the Malolos Congress. Besides his military studies, Luna also studied pharmacy, literature and chemistry. The death of Luna, the most brilliant and capable of the Filipino generals at the time, was a decisive factor in the fight against the American forces. Despite mixed reactions on both the Filipino and American sides on the death of Luna, there are people from both sides who nevertheless developed an admiration for him. Battle vs. Huang Xing (by Permutation321) Location: Military Encampment Luna Sharpshooters = 6 Tongmenghui Revolutionaries = 6 Antonio Luna and his sharpshooters are resting in their encampment after long march from the mountains. While Antonio Luna is thinking a battle plan to attack a fort in his tent; Huang Xing and his Tongmenghui Revolutionaries attacked the encampment by surprise and killed 2 Luna Sharpshooter. (LS= 4, TR= 6) After taken by surprise, 1 Luna Sharpshooter kills two Revolutionary from the distance before entering the encampment the Revolutionary kills the Luna Sharpshooter with the bayonet. (LS = 3, TR= 4) After hearing the gunshots Antonio Luna exits his tent and finds two Revolutionary kills one in close range with his Spanish Saber and the other with his Peacemaker. (LS = 3 ,TR = 2) Huang Xing finds the two Luna Sharpshooters and kills them with his Mauser C96 and Luna Sharpshooter kills one Revolutionary with a bolo knife. (LS = 1, TR = 1) Antonio Luna kills the remaining Revolutionary with his Peacemaker, on the other hand Huang Xi kills the remaining Luna Sharpshooter with his Dadao. (LS = 0, TR = 0) Antonio Luna approached Huang Xi kills him with his Spanish Saber. And Antonio Luna walks out alive goes north to report back to Emilio Aguinaldo. WINNER: ANTONIO LUNA Expert's Opinion Both generals was experienced, and brilliant strategist, the weaponry of both combatants is effective, and but the skill of Antonio Luna due to his expertise with Filipino Martial Arts/Kali and his men assures victory. To see original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Filipino Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors